


I Cried Out to My Mom But Only Nightmares Listened

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Just a drabble i guess, and also originally going to have pearl comfort him, and originally this would've been for that nightmare gems au on tumblr, i was really thinking like what would steven feel after several events?, this is a shitty one so idc much for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We need to torture all the Gems even more.</p></blockquote>





	I Cried Out to My Mom But Only Nightmares Listened

“Good morning, Steven! How’s my son doing?”

Eh? Steven woke up, his eyes adjusting to the massive amount of pink he was seeing.

“Li- Mom?!” The boy was confused. Wasn’t his mom dead?

Or… gone?

“How are you alive?”

The woman laughed at her son. “We’re the same person, same rock. We can’t be separated.”

“Hehe…. yeah.” That was an awkward statement. Was that something she would say? “But seriously, Mom, what are you doing here?”

The smile disappeared, replaced with a darkened face. Was she going to —

“M-mom? Are you… okay?”

No, this wasn’t his mom. That was official. He needed to get out of this dream, or her room, or - whatever it was he was in!

Out he went, trying desperately to tell himself that this was a dream, that he should wake up. Even looking around to find something - anything! - to help him wake.

 

That wasn’t happening, with the twisted face of his mother.

The nightmare of Holopearl.

The horrific scene of the first mini-Cluster he and Garnet saw.

The fear of drowning in Rose’s fountain.

The dreaded feeling of losing Connie due to Homeworld’s constant pre-planned events.

Jasper.

 

All this brought waves and waves of hellish distortions to the dream. His mother was now even further distorted, looking close to what Jasper did.

 

No no no! Mom didn’t exist anymore - she was dead!

Jasper was at the bottom of the ocean!

Holopearl was gone!

The mini-Cluster they saw had been bubbled!

He was nowhere near the fountain!

Connie was safe!

Connie was safe!

Connie was…

Connie…

Connie was safe from everything. But not him.

 

Not him.

 

His mother was still there.

His mother’s side brought deathly trouble.

He kept causing trouble.

“Please stop!” Steven started shouting constantly, though when he started he didn’t know. “Leave me alone!”

“I didn’t ask to be born!

“I didn’t ask for this trouble!

“I didn’t ask for anything!

“I didn’t ask for anything at all!” Now the tears fell. He couldn’t stop the atrocities - it was too much. Why had he never turned back when he had the chance?

The Crystal Gems would never take him back to his old life.

Never.

Not e—

 

“STEVEN!”

 

The boy screamed as his head bonked against the unknown gem’s face. Out of the bed the boy ran until someone caught him from his shirt. Oh god was his mother—

“Steven! What are you doing?!” Peridot. Peridot had woken him. But when? “My stars, you humans really are weird! One night you guys are all nice and quiet, and the next? Screaming like a gem without it’s head!”

A whimper escaped Steven’s throat as he was dropped gently on the floor. With this act he ran quickly into Peridot and forced her to be hugged - or squished - by him. Tears were flooding his eyes as he kept crying.

Peridot, of course, was confused. There was no reason for the brat to let watery substances leave him! Why her, too? All she wanted was to find out who the hell was making such a distressing noise for almost an hour! She lost sleep because of him!

All of her fighting spirit and anger left when she heard the muffled sounds of, “Thank god. Thank god. Thank god.”

What exactly had he dreamed of?

Oh well, he probably wasn’t thinking of letting go. Better just sleep here with him, since he seemed to be comforted by her presence.

For once.

But how was she going to have to explain this to the clods?

**Author's Note:**

> We need to torture all the Gems even more.


End file.
